


game night

by dinopire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fire is involved, M/M, all uchiha live together its a disaster, don't take this seriously, hashirama is gay, just go with it, madara is so tired, monopoly gone wrong, obito is an alcoholic, sasuke will beat up anyone who looks at itachi wrong, tobirama doesn't want to be here, what the fuck is timelines . ..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinopire/pseuds/dinopire
Summary: “Are we going to play monopoly or what?” Sasuke spoke in the resounding silence, arms still crossed.“I’ll be the banker!” Shisui volunteered, hands already reaching for the box.“You? You’d mess up the economy somehow-“ Obito by now, was lying flat on his back on the floor.





	game night

**Author's Note:**

> lol crack . full of inside jokes .

“Here.”  Sasuke slammed the box down onto the hardwood table before standing back with his arms crossed.

“Would help if you told us what it is, I mean I know we have brilliant eyesight, or most of us do anyway-“ a pointed look towards the two Senju brothers who decided to intrude on their game night, “but really.” Having finished with his interjection Obito considered his role fulfilled and raised the bottle back to his lips.

“Didn’t you lock the alcohol cupboard?” A whispered comment from Shisui to Itachi that was heard clearly by everyone in the room.

“Yes, I suppose he picked the lock.”

“I knew it was you, fuckers-!”

“Now, now! Let’s not get too hasty.” Hashirama, ever the mediator, stepped in, patting Obito firmly on the shoulder. Obito looked up at him, face twisted like he had just swallowed something sour. “Let’s just put the bottle down, son.”

“Who invited you?” Obito looked around, staring rather pointedly at the large Uchiha fan painted onto the wall above the fireplace.

“He invited himself.” Madara interjected from his place on the sofa, a fat cat purring in his lap. That caused a hastily muffled snort to emerge from Izuna.

“Sure he did, brother.” Izuna side eyed Madara, gaze darting from Madara to Hashirama and back again. Madara’s eyes narrowed.

“Izuna, what are you-“

“Can I leave now? Clearly nobody in this family knows what acting civilised means.” Tobirama raised his voice, drawing seven pairs of eyes in his direction. Five vaguely hostile, one judging and one being the panicked gaze of his brother.

“No, Tobirama. You’ve shut yourself away in your room for too long doing god knows what-“

“-Really? I’m not someone you need to watch over-“

“I’m only concerned about you, try to have some fun tonight, alright?” Hashirama finished with a sunny smile. Tobirama, weak against that cheer, hissed lowly and turned his head away.

“Are we going to play monopoly or what?” Sasuke spoke in the resounding silence, arms still crossed.

“I’ll be the banker!” Shisui volunteered, hands already reaching for the box.

“You? You’d mess up the economy somehow-“ Obito by now, was lying flat on his back on the floor.

“Itachi should be banker.” Sasuke slapped Shisui’s hands away. Itachi blinked, shifting the blanket wrapped around himself.

“Why do you think you can decide everything? My brother should be banker.” Izuna sat up, chin raised defiantly. Sasuke shot a look at Madara who had his arms wrapped around the cat, looking utterly disinterested in the proceedings. Izuna wilted, having followed his gaze.

“I’ll need my glasses.” Itachi began to get up, but didn’t get far, stopped by Sasuke.

“You just rest, I can get them.” Without even waiting for an answer Sasuke had crossed the room and collected them from their case before returning.

“Thank you, Sasuke.” Itachi offered a smile at him, unfolding the frames and putting them on carefully. He instantly looked much more serious.

“Well, if Itachi is doing it, then that’s okay.” Shisui leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms behind his head. Hashirama had already began to open the box, setting everything up. Tobirama was still sat in the background, refusing to speak. He and Izuna were sending glares at each other, over one thing or another. Obito wasn’t moving and the bottle next to him was completely empty. Madara seemed particularly interested in the brand of Hashirama’s jeans now that the man was kneeling in front of his seat.

Hashirama collected all the game pieces and began to hand them out. “This way nobody can argue over what they want.” He explained, not looking as he picked them randomly from his palm.

“Why am I the boot?” Izuna complained nonetheless, looking at small silver top hat Madara had been given. Hashirama put his own piece down on the start symbol, not answering.

“I got the cat.” Sasuke seemed indifferent.

“The dog.” Itachi held it between his fingers.

“The car.” Shisui leaned back from where he had been poking Obito back into the realm of consciousness.

“Urgh – what is this? A wheelbarrow?” Obito rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

“You can’t tell? I thought your eyesight was superior.” Tobirama finally spoke up with a sneer.

“Listen Senju scum-“ There was Madara’s hatred having been passed down to Obito.

“Is… something burning?” Madara finally sat up, looking alert as he inhaled. Everyone froze, all too aware of the fire hazard that was created by letting more than two Uchiha gather in a room. They all looked around at each other for the culprit but surprisingly it was Hashirama who shot up from where he had been kneeling on the floor.

“The zucchini!” With this shout he ran into the kitchen, Tobirama rushing after him without hesitation.

“The what?” That was Izuna.

“He came to our house to make that in our oven?” Obito asked incredulously, looking torn between falling over again and sitting up.

“Is that why he came over early, Madara?” Izuna peered over at his brother who was still staring in the direction Hashirama had run off.

“Of course, isn’t it obvious?” Madara snorted, pretending his cheeks weren’t colouring pink.

“I mean, I don’t think putting a vegetable in the oven would lead to the noises that came from your bedroom, unless-“ Shisui looked up towards the ceiling innocently.

“Don’t finish that sentence unless you want your tongue cut out!” Madara snapped, pushing the cat off his lap. It meowed pitifully, tail swaying.

“I guess that’s why you’re so mellow, huh, I thought you were just getting old.” Obito looked disgusted with every word he said. He was looking into his empty alcohol bottle mournfully.

“Brat-!”

“Don’t worry, everything is fine! It was just… a small fire but really, everything is alright!” Hashirama entered the room loudly, pulling off a pair of oven mitts.

“A small fire.” Sasuke muttered, staring into the kitchen distrustfully. Tobirama stood behind his brother, looking even more tired of life than he had been in the living room.

All this and they hadn’t even started the damn game.


End file.
